100 themes challenge
by Neko Rose-22
Summary: This is a 100 themes challenge built in the Elemental Remix universe, meaning Sadie is a guy (Spencer) and many other character will be gender-bent depending on my mood. Originally found in the Emerald Crystals story but was moved here instead. Enjoy!
1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

To explain how this 100 themes challenge works, _**for me at least**_ , is that some may be a paragraph, some may only be a drabble, some may be a page, or some may be a whole chapter's worth. Some may be AU, some may have gender-bent characters, minus Spencer going back to Sadie. A variety of the gender-bent names will be used. _**Calisto will be the name of the chaos snake for this story.**_ Some of the themes may fall together or they may continue one before it, you'll just have to figure that out yourself. Some random OCs will also be thrown in, you'll be able to tell that they are a gender-bent name, trust me. _There will be a minimum of 5 themes per update and a max of 12 themes per update. I'm aiming 10-12 per update._

 **1, Introduction-**

I wished I'd known that the world would have been taken over by the chaos snake, which I shall name Calisto for this matter. I wished that that I had known that we were going to learn even more about the Egyptians than I'd originally thought. My name is Spencer Kane, and this is my story of how I learned to play with magic.

 **2, Epilogue-**

When Calisto attempted to take over the world, it didn't end well, many magicians and civilians were hurt and some people were dead. Fires raged though out the city of Brooklyn, Washington D.C. and practically the whole world was in tatters. The Brooklyn branch was in shambles when we had finally made it back to the place we called home for nearly three years, at least for Carla, and I. She was going around making sure everyone that was hurt was getting medical attention. I sighed, it was tiring after a long day of battling him.

When I did head off to bed, I told Carla first, she hugging me before I could get away. She smelled like charcoal rather than her comforting scent of cinnamon that she normally smelled like.

"And Spencer?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Whatever sis, just don't stay up to long, today was a long day."

"I will."

I sighed, tomorrow was going to be a long day as well.

 **3, Light-**

When the morning came, I woke up to a gorgeous sunrise. The fiery reds, harvest oranges, golden yellows, bright pinks, and luscious purples, it was absolutely breathe taking after yesterday's darkness and fighting that went on. I took a photo for safe keeping before heading down to breakfast. Felix's penguins were scuttling around on the floor, Walt was talking with Cleo, Carla was watching me enter, and uncle Amos cleared his throat when I entered the great hall.

"How did you sleep Spencer?" Amos asked.

"Like I have slept in years," I replied before sitting down next to Carla and grabbing some sausages from a plate, "Has anyone heard what the council's plans are since your now their leader, and Brooklyn needs a new leader?"

"Ah, they have decided to allow me to stay and rebuild Brooklyn for today, as with this big of a group it shouldn't take more than a day, then I shall head off to Egypt." Amos responded.

"Well – is really good with the Ha'nim spell so s/he will be a great help." Carla stated.

"Then we should eat a big breakfast so that we will have enough energy to help."

"Felix should help with cleaning up the dust that doesn't go back together."

"I agree."

"Well then, shouldn't we get to it?" I asked before eating another sausage link and drink a bit of my Earl Grey tea.

 **4, Dark-**

It was so dark and dreary once Calisto had arisen from the depths of the Duat. I sighed, this wasn't going to be a fun day. When we arrived at the battle, magicians were running amuck and it was confusing as some of the magicians had sided with Calisto, like Jacobi or Kwai. It was befuddling when Calisto had come out of the ground like a freight train and swallowed the sun in one big gulp. Carla was looking for Zane, Willow, and Felix, she didn't even notice that one of the chaos-sided magicians had appeared behind her, I stunned the man before he could hurt my sister. I almost lost sight off her when the final battle had begun, I couldn't see thought the charcoal light of dust and debris.

 **5, Seeking solace-**

I cried after Walt had died in front of me, whispering in my ear that it would be fine, nothing would cause me to cry so hard again. When Walt reappeared at a later point in time, but this time when I looked deep enough into the Duat, Anubis would appear instead of Walt, it was greatly saddening, it made me choose between my two crushes and it was highly awkward. So I turned to Carter for solace on the situation, he told me to trust my heart and to do what my heart said was right.

 **6, Break away-**

When I decided to go back to England for a week for my birthday, it seemed that all chaos wanted to do was to get me back for locking him back into the Duat for more time. He caused my whole trip to ensue with more chases in Waterloo station, getting on the news as a wanted person, I ended up getting shipped back to Brooklyn by the end of the week. It hurt to explain to all of the trainees what had happened to me on my birthday week. I was then given a big hug from Sean and Peter, along with Carter, but that was before I went back to bed. Zane was still missing and Carter swore that he saw a "Z" written in his potato at dinner, saying that the fire boy was reaching out to him in some way.

 **11, Memory-**

I was dreaming of my early childhood, before we had all of those issues, before mom died, and Carter and I were split up and only saw each other twice a year. When I woke up Carter was in my room about to wake me. I started crying in front of him and sobbed in between tell what the dream had been of. He gave me a hug and gently rocked me from side to side, as I began to calm down.

 **22, Mother Nature-**

The visit with Nut was quite eccentric to say. When I appeared in her palace in the sky, we drank a tea that tasted like a white chocolate, so in a sense it was the reverse version of hot cocoa. It still very delicious and I enjoyed the drink very much, she handed me two tickets to Washington D.C. When I arrived back in the real world from the Duat, Carter was still a falcon, and we managed to get through security with the magical papers that Bast produced from her pocket.

 **23, Cat-**

Bast purred as we ran down the stairs of the burning building. She leaped gracefully and landed on the on the ground. She then stole a red Ferrari, again. This time the keys were in the ignition and we were able to get away safety.

 **24, No time-**

When we were rushed to the Brooklyn house, we weren't feeling well at all. Sean was green in the face, Cleo was clenching her stomach, Carter had a fever, and I had already made a mess in the maroon van that the new boy Jackson had stolen.

"Really Spencer, I was maybe planning to repaint this van, and you just ruined it!" Jackson said while grumbling about the smell.

"How was I supposed to know that the _Greek_ yogurt had a magical poison in it?"

The yogurt was intended for the Manhattan Gods kids as a trap. A very stupid trap that, we instead, had walked straight into.

"You should have been able to tell! Don't your abilities allow you to sense such problems?" Jackson replied.

 **89, Through the fire- (Throne of Fire)- (Incomplete at this point...)**

As we reach the underworld…

 **End Author's Note:**

Hello, I'm surprised my email isn't piled with comments telling me to get back on and write. I thank you all who have trusted me to come back on this site. Requests can be put in the comments or PM me.

~Ciao Neko


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note:**

To explain how this 100 themes challenge works, **_for me at least_** , is some may be a paragraph, some may only be a drabble, some may be a page, or some may be a whole chapter's worth. Some may be AU, some may have gender-bent characters, minus Spencer going back to Sadie. A variety of the gender-bent names will be used. **_Calisto will be the name of the chaos snake for this story._** Some of the themes may fall together or they may continue one before it, you'll just have to figure that out yourself. Some random OCs will also be thrown in, you'll be able to tell that they are a gender-bent name, trust me. _There will be a minimum of 5 themes per update and a max of 12 themes per update. I'm aiming 10-12 per update._

Now, I've added part two of the challenge in this update. Sorry for the wait, I've had a rather busy freshman year.

 **7, Heaven-**

I woke up to the smell of coffee in my sister Carla's hand; its aroma rising from the cup was heavenly.

"Thank you," I muttered as I accept the cup of coffee.

It was hard to say when I had started drinking coffee, it started after Calisto had been killed and the world had fixed itself back up. Like a grandmother stitching up a little girl's tattered skirt that had ripped from playing outside. The snake had been another reminder of things that had changed in my life—besides losing my only source of communication with my crush, Anubis.

 **8, Innocence- (Non-slash)**

I looked up the clear blue sky, there was not a single cloud in the sky. The group had decided to go swimming and it hadn't helped that I had forgotten to bring my bathing suit. How silly was that? So I stood watching the group, making sure they didn't attract unwanted attention from the other people that were on the beach. However, watching Willow run around in her bikini was a little more than distracting and even Carla had taken notice. She had started to make a comment about it before had started to drop out of my cloud nine from watching Willow swim in the cold Atlantic waters.

"What?"

"You're staring at her."

"Oh…" I flushed and looked away.

"Is there a problem?" Willow questioned, walking closer.

"No!" I squeaked, turning the shade of beet red.

 **9, Drive-(Non-slash)**

"We need to go, like, _now_!" Carter stated as we sped down the highway, away from the fiery spirits that were chasing us.

Zane was driving as fast as the minivan would allow us to go, which still wasn't fast enough for us to form a plan to take down the fire spirits that were on our tail.

I sighed and tried to think of ways that would work, "Ice or maybe water?" I paused. "A huge body of water!" I exclaimed, making my brother look at me funny, "Where is the nearest one from here? Water's the opposite of fire, so a huge body of water would help."

"You're right, bro!" Carter said once he had thought it through.

Once he explained it to Zane, we were barreling down exit 98-b towards the nearest lake that was found on Google Earth. The spirits were not the far behind and at this rate seemed to be _gaining_ speed. Zane swerved through an intersection and I hoped that there were no cops around to see that. It wouldn't be very fun to explain to them why we had really sped through a red light and as to why Zane didn't have his driver's license yet.

Zane quickly parked at the rest stop parking lot, which overlooked the lake, and advanced toward getting his gear out.

"Zane, you're a fire mage, you would just cancel them out." Carter stated.

"I can do a little earth and air magic though."

"Just let him help," Willow stated as she was selecting amulets from her bag to defend herself with.

The spirits seemed to realize that this was becoming a downhill battle for them. Being closer to the water helped assist the fighting and extinguish the fire spirits in a fast and less time consuming manner.

 **10, Breathe again-(Non-slash)**

Carter was looking at Spencer, who had stopped moving the middle of training and had collapsed onto the floor with an audible _bang_. Willow had rushed in when she had heard the boom from outside of the training room. She checked to see if he was breathing or not, his chest _wasn't_ even moving up and down like a normal breathing chest should. His heart had stopped beating, so she began CPR, thirty sets of chest compressions followed by two rescue breaths. She then checked to see if his chest had started to move up and down like a normal functioning pair of lungs should; it was, and the blond boy began to sputter to life again.

Opening his eyes, Spencer looked around befuddled. He had just been practicing magic with his brother a second ago, so how had he landed himself on the cold floor of the training room and why was Willow in here?

"You stopped breathing," Carter explained once Spencer's eyes focused on him.

Willow then explained how her certified CPR training had paid off to save Spencer's life.

"Thank you," he stated; he was able to finally breathe again. "I think I'm going to take a break from fighting for a little bit and rest up. Is that okay with you, Carter?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

 **12, Insanity-**

Someone should have told me that loving Calisto was going to be a bad choice; he always was controlling and I eventually lost my reason to communicate with my friends as they had stopped texting me first. That should have been a red flag for danger, but I was oblivious to it at the time. Calisto was quite sick—even deranged, but never _insane_. I never heard from Carter after his last birthday, this should have piqued my interest because he always wanted to know how my life was going, but he hadn't texted for quite some time now.

I eventually found the tools that Calisto used to kill my friends, but it was too late. I was already caught in his spider web like a helpless fly, unable to fight back.

 **13, Misfortune-(Non-slash)**

It was to my misfortune to learn that my mother had been killed in the car crash that had taken little Sophie's life, my mother and daughter, dead before me sitting in caskets.

Carter looked at me, "Spencer, are you—" 'Okay?' was left unsaid, but I could hear it clear as day in his voice. "Do you need a hug?"

"Yes," I smiled sadly and accepted his hug. "Sophie had a whole life before her—" I choked on my own words, the tears running down my face, stinging my tongue as I tried to express how I felt.

"I know brother, I know."

 **14, Smile-**

It hurt, this pain embedded in my chest burned as the seraph blade was pulled from my chest.

"Spence, hold on please," Anubis begged. "Hold on for me, I don't want to lose you now, please, hold on for me!"

The light was fading, but I could feel the dorky smile spreading across my lips as I laid there dying. "I love you, Anubis," I whispered as I spoke for the last time.

 **15, Silence-**

The quietness of the long, grand hall was deafening. Carter was looking around for something; however, he could not see what he was looking for. This hall was sacred and no one was allowed to speak in this ancient hall. The silence was driving me batty and it was hurting my ears as I could hear my own thoughts flooding my head, speaking clearly and burning myself consciousness.

 **16, Questioning-** (in honor of LGBT+ Pride month)

I questioned my sexuality. I had always been attracted to girls, but lately after meeting Will and Anubis, I began to question my sexuality. I knew that Carla would support me because she was in a relationship with Zia, but that didn't help my own feelings. I had to choose between two godly cute boys, who were stuck in the same body.

I later found my sister alone and approached her, "Carla, I think I'm Bi."

"That's great Spencer!" she had responded, hugging me. "I knew you'd come to terms with yourself, one way or another."

 **17, Blood-**

The crimson liquid gushed out of my wound. Carla had run to get the medical kit to bandage my wounds. Will had run to get more help from Jaz, but I could already feel the heavy blanket of sleep branching onto me.

 **18, Rainbow-**

The rainbow streaked across the sky, in vibrant shades of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. Will stared up at the sky with me.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can see the green for once. It's the hardest color for me to see in a rainbow, at least in my opinion it is."

"I understand that," I remarked, smiling at the lovely sight.

 **19, Gray-(Non-slash)**

The silver clouds of the London sky was chalk full of gray fog. The charcoal hues were mixing together to create a nice painting across the cold morning sky. Dew sat on the tree leaves that were just outside my window, and I could hear the birds chirping in the same trees that I could barely see through the pea soup of fog. It was hilarious; I could barely make out my hands as I was in engulfed in the fog.

I snapped awake, _what had just happened?_ I sighed, _it had only had been a dream. It was just a dream._ Opening the windows the thick fog seeped through the windows, _maybe it hadn't been a dream._ The thick fog encircled me, blanketing me in a cool wrap of its embrace. The lights in my room became muted as the fog swirled around, leaping as though the fog was a cat hunting for a mouse to eat.

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed reading! Comment if you have any questions.


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note:**

To explain how this 100 themes challenge works, **_for me at least_** , is some may be a paragraph, some may only be a drabble, some may be a page, or some may be a whole chapter's worth. Some may be AU, some may have gender-bent characters, minus Spencer going back to Sadie. A variety of the gender-bent names will be used. **_Calisto will be the name of the chaos snake for this story._** Some of the themes may fall together or they may continue one before it, you'll just have to figure that out yourself. Some random OCs will also be thrown in, you'll be able to tell when the character has a gender-bent name, trust me. _There will be a minimum of 5 themes per update and a max of 12 themes per update. I'm aiming 10-12 per update._

 _This is the third part of the 100 themes challenge._

 **20, Fortitude-**

If someone had ever defined my least favorite word during a battle, it would have been **_fortitude_**. _"_ _Courage in pain or adversity"_ would ring in my ears every time I fought against someone, even in the training room. It was Calisto's fault for hissing that in my ears when I had first met the boy: black hair, cerulean eyes, dimpled cheeks, slight tan, and _cute_. So I blamed that boy for being a little spy for chaos and sparked the whole issue with the magician war that had taken place.

Carter had nearly had it with me when Calisto had turned against us. He had told me it was my fault for not knowing that the boy had been trouble. I then told him that it was not _my_ fault. _How was I supposed to know_ _ **he**_ _was bad?_ Carter had nearly slapped me if Willow hadn't stopped him from doing so and reprimanded answers from both of us. Willow slapped him after he had explained his bickering about Calisto.

"It was _not_ Spencer's fault Carter! Get that through that thick skull of yours would you? Nobody's a perfect judge of character. That's life!" Willow had belted out. "And Spencer, do _not_ let your brother get to you about this, it is his fault as much as all of ours."

"Thank you so much, Willow," I had responded quietly.

I hadn't realized the word had an effect upon my fighting, until we had gotten to the _Duat_ and seen Anubis and Dad conversing like old pals. That had shaken me greatly, as I had not known how to answer Anubis's simple question of: how's life? A simple question should not have affected me that greatly to where I was shocked speechless. Even Carter had given me a strange look when I had not responded to the simplistic question.

 **21, Vacation-**

When it was announced that we were finally allowed to take a holiday on the beach, many tears of joy were released. Carla had promptly given me a look of confusion; however, I shook it off as I dug through my closet for a pair of swim shorts, which happened to be a shade of black and blue. They looked rather good on me in the mirror. We were going to a private beach that one of the new recruits, Anise Rainwester owned, or at least her family owned.

When we arrived the beach front was gorgeous; miles of pure white sand, no weeds or huge rocks in sight. The sand was relatively warm, thankfully not scalding hot. There were already a few lawn chairs put near the water's edge and I sat down in one watching the girls splash water on each other, while the guys swam laps or looked for pretty rocks and sea glass, or at least Will seemed to be. I grabbed a soda from the cooler and began to sip as I listened to the waves gently slap against my feet.

Will had brought back sea glass in several different hues of green and blue. "They're pretty aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are," I responded, gazing at the colors.

The white caps were calm today, which relaxed me into a subtle nap. I woke up to Anubis looking at me, his silent eyes glancing at the heart shaped rock in my palm.

"I…"

"Shh… quiet now, they can't see me," Anubis whispered. "You look nice."

"Thanks, why are you here?"

"Just to see you Spencer. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I was just curious, that's all." I muttered, smiling lightly as he disappeared into a thin black mist.

Will stood in front of me, jaw dropped. "Was he just here?"

"Yes, why so? Did you need to talk to him?"

"Yeah, I did," Will responded, placing a few more pieces of sea glass on the chair next to me.

 **25, Trouble lurking-**

The quietness of the library was eerie as the black mist pooled into the room. Calisto was near; at least, that's what it looked like from here. He could be around the corner or down the street and I would still never really know with my secret boyfriend; he just was like that. Carla had her khopesh in hand as we ascended the library stairs; the mist had become unbearably thick as it began to choke my airway. I watched as my sister's eyelids drooped; it seemed to be making her sleepy. I trudged on slowly towards the source; I could see his hand outstretched for me. I placed my hand in his palm and the mist dissipated as he pulled me forward into a kiss. I embraced his affection with ease as our lips met in a chaste kiss.

"You'll need to go soon," I whispered in his ear. "She'll be waking in a few minutes."

"I know. I just wanted to see you," He responded quietly. He kissed me once more and disappeared into his inky mist.

Carla snapped awake and gazed at me. "How did you get all the way up there?"

"Perseverance of the body," I responded. It wasn't a total lie, but it would work for now.

"Huh..." she chuckled as she walked up the stairs. "Then where was the inky mist coming from?"

"A boy with untapped chaos magic that just left the library." Not a total lie, but…

"Then why didn't you go after him?"

"I didn't get a good sighting of him." Untrue. "And he was shrouded in the mist anyway, so I couldn't. He was a fast walker, too."

"Uh-huh," she responded, looking at me. "Well, then let's go get the scroll we came here for, yeah?"

"Okay."

We then used the divide and conquer strategy to find the scroll that Amos had requested for us to find.

 **26, Tears-(Non-slash)**

The salty tang of the tears cascading their way down my cheeks hurt. Calisto had broken up with me after he had seen Willow kiss me.

"How was I supposed to know she had feelings for me?" I had yelled at him before packing my belongings up in the one duffel bag that I had brought with me.

He never answered the question, even when I had thrown the house keys I used to own at him when I left.

I headed back to the Brooklyn institute to find my sister glaring at me. "What?"

"I heard you broke up with Calisto."

"Yeah—no he broke up with me, so what's the big deal about that?"

"Willow's in her room crying that it's her fault," she paused. "Go comfort the poor girl will you?"

I headed up the stairs towards Willow's room and knocked gently on the door. "Willow?"

"Go away!" She attempted to scream but it only came out as a sob.

"I'm coming in."

The room was decorated with various amulets throughout the room, the walls were a beige color and her bed was a mess of wadded tissues which overflowed onto the floor.

"It's not your fault," I calmly stated. "Calisto's just an idiot who doesn't know how to hand jealousy well."

"But I—I caused you two—to," she sobbed out, "to break up!"

"No, Willow, you didn't cause us to break up. Calisto was just insecure about me being around other people as he thought I would cheat on him or something along those lines."

I pushed a pile of the wadded papers of snot out of the way and sat down on her bed. I open my arms and engulfed her in a hug. She sniffled a little into her sleeve as the tissue box had run out some time ago. She began to calm down little by little until the sniffling had stopped altogether.

"Thank you," she whispered, holding out her hand towards me, and I clasped her hand in mine.

"Everything is going to be alright."

 **27, Foreign-(Non-slash)**

The taste was unusual and foreign in my mouth. I had never tasted cheesecake, let alone a rich extravagant piece such as the one before me. The flavors were battling for attention and textures were overriding my senses. Carla looked at me as though I was having some strange thoughts to the cheesecake she had made. When I had finally swallowed the slice of heaven and was able to speak again, I chose my words carefully.

"Carla this is a literal slice of heaven. Why haven't you made this before?" I asked before taking another bite.

"I haven't because I was worried about your reaction. This seems to counter my argument that you wouldn't have liked it."

"How would I have not liked _this_?" I exclaimed with exasperation, throwing my arms up in the air as Willow entered the kitchen.

"Is that homemade cheesecake?" Willow questioned, looking at what I was already eating with interest.

"Yes and it is _heavenly_!" I told her as Carla cut her a piece.

"Spencer's never had cheesecake before," Carla explained to Willow. "So you might have—"

Willow bit into the small slice on her fork and smiled with utter glee, "This is really good Carla! This is even better than the Cheesecake Factory version, which I must say you are a genius!"

"Thank you!" Carla bowed, tearing up a bit. "I've never really gotten to have time to bake because I move around a lot as a kid you know and then the wars set in, so yeah…"

"Still sis, this is really good!" I remarked.

"Do you know how to make apple crumble pie?" Willow asked.

"No, I don't actually," she responded.

The girls started trading recipes and making a mess in the kitchen. Amos eventually came in and had a piece of cheesecake and complimented Carla on her baking skills. He also stated that they should have the kitchen cleaned up by dinner time.

 **28, Sorrow-**

When Will had died in battle against Calisto, it had filled me with so much sorrow for the poor boy. I stood over his body; hot tears streaming down my cheeks onto his still body. Carla had to pull me away from him when his body began to glow and—came back to life.

"Anubis," I had whispered his name so low that no one had heard me.

Will/Anubis turned his head and looked at me, "I'm sorry, Spencer," he reached out and grasped my hand. "I can explain once the battle is finished."

 **29, Happiness-(Non-slash)**

I smiled as the little tortoiseshell kitten moved from the inside of the metal cage towards me.

"I'm taking you home today, I promise," I whisper at the tiny female kitten.

It only had taken a half hour to fill out the needed paper forms to get the cute kitten with round, almond shaped emerald green eyes. However, processing said papers had taken a week to process, which resulted in me picking her up a week later. The Humane Society worker then brought the kitten forward once I'd paid. I have already brought my carrier from when I had Muffin. I put the tortie in the carrier with care and headed back to the car which Zane had driven here.

"Thanks," I told him as I buckled up; kitten carrier in my lap.

"You're welcome. It is nice to be able to get away from the Institute some times," Zane stated as he started up the car. "What are you going to name her?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. Maybe something along the lines of Aria or Harmony?"

The kitten perked its ears towards the latter of the two names, mewing playfully towards Zane.

"Hmm… Harmony it is then," I responded to the cat. "Harmony Aria Kane shall be her full name."

"Harmony Aria Kane is a beautiful name, indeed." Zane smiled as we approached the Institute once more.

I got out of the car with Harmony in tow, thanking Zane once more before heading into the Institute. I spotted Jasper and Willow talking in the kitchen and when they spotted me they ran over to see Harmony.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jasper asked.

"Well it's a girl. Her full name is Harmony Aria Kane. She is a tortoiseshell kitten of twelve weeks."

"She's so cute!" Willow squealed, as I sat the carrier on the floor and opened the door letting Harmony into the world of the Institute.

Harmony had big paws which made it quite cute to watch her stumble around as she explored the institute with me trailing not too far behind her.

 **30, Under the rain-**

I stood under an umbrella in the pouring rain. It was pelting my umbrella in such force that I could hear the ripping of the fragile fabric. I could hear a tree snap in the distance from the sixty mile an hour winds that were tearing apart the city. Quarter size hail could be heard on a nearby metal roof.

This made getting home really difficult as no one had happened to come with me to go grocery shopping today. My hair, normally spiked with gel, was now whipping around rather violently from the wind. _I should have put it in a pony tail!_ Oh well, it was rather late to do that now, as it was wet and the crimson highlights I had gotten recently weren't wet.

The umbrella chose that moment to snap and the spidery black top flew off.

"Great!" I muttered.

 **31, Flowers-**

The pink roses on my desk were nothing new. It was a week before Valentine's Day and yet someone was delivering mine a week early. A little note was tied onto the ribbon: _Hey, I hope you know you're cute. I never caught your name._ The deep purple tulips that had appeared on my desk the next day weren't surprising. Another cheesy note: _You should know that your smile brightens my day. And hey, you have an adorable personality._

This was going to be a riddle to the very day that answered my question: _Who was sending me these gifts?_

Wednesday resulted in a small ceramic heart with a sticky note attached: _Blue eyes, blond hair. I like you dear._ A small symbol in kanji was under the tiny poem: **愛** **(** **Ai)**. So this person knew Japanese, but that didn't help lower the number of people in the classroom by much.

Thursday resulted in some chocolates, Friday another set of flowers and on the final official day the person approached me… which happened to be Will? That didn't seem right; _he wasn't that much of a sap, was he?_

 **32, Niche-(Non-slash)**

I had found a nice niche within knitting for the institute. Sweaters, hats, gloves, scarves, even socks which were a pain to make at first. Cables were fun, spiraling and spiraling around the work. Carla loved the lace shawl I made her. Zane enjoyed the red cabled blanket with a "moving" fire on the blanket. It had been a pain to make as it took nearly a year to make with all the magic twisted into the blanket to make the fire appear to be real after a long time working with Amos to find the right set of spell that would work without being removed in the washer.

Acrylic, wool, cotton, angora it didn't matter; the yarns were all beautiful in their own way. The yarn type made for interesting textures depending on the pattern I was using.

 **33, Expectations-**

"I expected you to get groceries! Where are they?" Calisto remarked.

"It was raining with sixty plus mile an hour winds and quarter sized hail which sliced the bags. I'm sorry. My umbrella broke midway home. and I had to wait at a coffee shop for Carla to come and pick me up from my own mess." I responded.

"They're still in the car if you want them," Carla stated.

They're no good now," Calisto responded. "Keep 'em. I'll just have to go buy some myself if Spencer can't manage to get them home in one piece."

"If you say so." Carla responded.

 **34, Stars-**

Looking up at the night sky was always fun. Finding the little and big dippers in the sky was easy; however, Scorpio would always be a challenge and took time to find even on a clear night like tonight.


	4. Part 4

**Author's Note:**

To explain how this 100 themes challenge works, **_for me at least_** , is some may be a paragraph, some may only be a drabble, some may be a page, or some may be a whole chapter's worth. Some may be AU, some may have gender-bent characters, minus Spencer going back to Sadie. A variety of the gender-bent names will be used. **_Calisto will be the name of the chaos snake for this story._** Some of the themes may fall together or they may continue one before it, you'll just have to figure that out yourself. Some random OCs will also be thrown in, you'll be able to tell when the character has a gender-bent name, trust me. _There will be a minimum of 5 themes per update and a max of 12 themes per update. I'm aiming 10-12 per update._

This will be the last update before school starts.

 **36, Precious treasure-(Non-slash)**

Harmony was running around the Institute causing massive havoc for her size. She caused people to drop their plates on the floor when she dive bombed from cabinets above them. I had been called in to catch my cat before she took out something major in her tiny tortoiseshell body. Carla was sending me murderous glares as my year old kitten had taken out her latest baking project—a huge birthday cake for Amos, golden icing and fancy candles galore.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled out towards Carla before running after the fast tail of my cat.

Harmony had made her way towards the library and had caused Willow and Jasper to scramble out of the way from her wrath. I was scrambling after her with a blanket to catch her and take her back to my room. Zane was able to wrangle up Harmony and hand her back to me.

"Thank you, Zane!" I remarked when he had handed Harmony to me.

"You're welcome, Spencer. Please don't let Harmony out of your room without a leash attached to her. Okay?"

"Yeah… I realized that after Carla glared at me," I stated. "However, I still need to get her back to my room."

"Good luck with that!"

"Thanks. I'll tell Carla that."

I took my time with getting back to my room to put Harmony up. It seemed like forever, but I finally managed to get back to my room and put up Harmony. After that I went back downstairs to apologize for my cat's actions. Carla then thanked me for getting the little "Tasmanian devil" in an enclosed environment for the sake of the Institute. I continued apologizing to everyone who had experienced her fury. Most just laughed and thanked me for getting safely collected. I just smiled and chuckled at the comments.

 **37, Eyes-**

Calisto's mysterious eyes, a mix of all possible eye colors swirled into one twisted kaleidoscope. Blues—aqua, ice, along with royal blue; browns—hues of chocolate, hazel and bark, plus vibrant greens—emerald, peridot, and grass, all mixed together in one big melting pot. Specks of gold could be found in his eyes. None of the group really knew the base color as it could have been any of those colors. His eyes fascinated me because I had found grey in his eyes once. It was only a tiny speck, but it was there in his controversially stunning eyes.

His eyes gave no hope to unraveling their mystery anytime soon unless I worked up the courage to talk to the librarian boy. I had already returned my books for the week, so I didn't have a real reason to talk to the inky black haired boy. However, there was always the option of asking for a book suggestion… yeah, that would work, right?

I headed up to the librarian desk that he was sitting at, listening to music. "Hey!"

Calisto's head snapped up, ear buds pulled out, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Could I have a book suggestion?"

"Hmm…. _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen is a really good classical book."

"That sounds interesting, and… your eyes are?"

"Cerulean blue if you must know," Calisto smiled. "I'm about to go on my break, so would you like go and get coffee with me?"

"Yeah, that'd be really nice."

We went and got coffee, chatted for a bit then exchanged numbers.

"So a second date is in store?" Calisto smirked.

"Maybe—I'm not so sure if you keep that up."

He smiled as we parted to go our separate ways. I smiled to myself while heading back to my dorm room. _This was going to get quite interesting…_

 **38, Abandon + 39, Dreams into nightmares-(non-slash)**

As I drifted off into sleep, something didn't feel right… the doors into the dream world were choked and burnt, smelling of charcoal and sulfur… I coughed. Where were the sparkling golden lights and happy children? All that was left was crushed skulls, ash, shards of glass and broken stone work cloaked in a dark fog.

Ghosts whispered behind me… fires burned down innocent homes; demons pillaged the weak. I couldn't move my legs when I saw Anubis among the flames. My throat burned from smoke inhalation, my voice, constricted from pain. Flames licked hungrily at my ankles, slowly crawling up my thighs. The pain at that point became excruciating…

Anubis continued to walk away from me… Willow and Jasper appeared from the smoke not too far away from Anubis, they looked at me before following Anubis. I could feel my cheeks dampen while flames tickled my neck hairs. It hurt, I could feel my heart shatter—as though someone had broken a glass window while the sight around me occurred. Carla and Zane appeared shortly after Willow and Jasper, near the site the others had appeared. Another look, turn and… disappeared into the fog as my eyes could no longer see them.

The flames kiss my face harshly, lapping up my tears with sand paper?

My eyes flew open nearly hitting a ball of fur in the face before scanning the room. I find Harmony on my chest cuddling, creating warmth as a sand paper tongue licks my collar bones. It had been a dream gone wrong—a nightmare in the darkest pocket of a pool.

"Thank you Harmony," I whisper, petting the soft furry head.

I stayed awake trying to figure out and process the massive nightmare. The abandonment had felt so utterly real, clawing its way into my thoughts for the next weeks.

 **40, Rated-**

The first fight that Calisto and Spencer had was after work one Friday night. That morning they had planned on going to the movies after they made a stop at Calisto's apartment—which was one step from being a biohazard. In the cluttered tight space Calisto called a bedroom he couldn't his Bear claw Zip lining sweatshirt. Spencer, being a rather shy boy meekly suggested that it would be fine if Calisto didn't find the sweatshirt. Calisto snapped back, it _wasn't_ fine, while rummaging through the mountains of clothing surrounding his "bed".

Spencer shrunk back, grasping the wall looking for a purchase grip, scared with sweat perspiring along his forehead. He couldn't leave. Calisto was his ticket home after the movie. He could have confronted in the issue; however, it would only cause more harm than good.

Calisto knew he'd spoken to harshly after he'd snapped at Spencer's suggestion; the petite boy was already so self conscious of himself. His comment only inflicted more pain than he meant to dish out—if any at all. If he approached Spencer now it would only end up with more salt rubbed in the wound. He found his sweatshirt and they left for the movies in pure awkward silence.

Earlier that day they had decided to go and see a cheesy rom-com and now it felt like the movie was opening the wound back up with a butcher's knife. The tension that flooded the air was a poisoned murkiness. Even couples around them could feel it and scooted away from it as much as they possibly could.

Leaving the theater, Calisto finally spoke up, "I'm sorry Spencer. I know how sensitive you are to that. I apologize for snapping at you. I—"

Spencer had begun to cry lightly, people were staring at them. He sniffed, "It's fine Calisto, you know how I am so—" Calisto cut him off by kissing him, a few people whistled, others turned toward their cars.

"Spence, I'm oh-so sorry, I—"

Spencer kissed back with just as much passion as the blond could muster. Salty buttered lips clashed artfully. Calisto couldn't seem to think clearly, his mind was foggy, unresponsive to anything outside of Spencer's salty chapped lips on his. Calisto eventually had to break for air, when all the sudden Spencer slipped his tongue into his open mouth.

"Mrfph—mm…." he sighed, it was useless fighting Spencer's puppy dog eyes; however, they needed to get to the car so he pulled away. "Spencer! Can we at least get back the truck first?"

"Y-yeah…" Spencer whispered, attempting to hide his blush in Calisto's sweatshirt.

They headed towards their (Calisto's) *car* truck, Calisto quickly opened Spencer's door before getting in.

"Text your dad and tell him you'll be spending the night. We don't want him to worry, right?"

"Yeah—I don't…" he texted his dad real quick informing him of the plans while Calisto drove back to his mess of an apartment…

x-x-x-x

Calisto's eye's fluttered open when he heard Spencer's voice. "Morning gorgeous,"

"M-morning..." Calisto's voice cracked.

"Breakfast, love?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

 **41, Teamwork-(non-slash)**

"These heavy boxes aren't going to move themselves on their own you know." Zane barked out during the cleaning of the Brooklyn Institute.

Carla had insisted that we weren't allowed to use magic to assist in cleaning up. Jasper made his way towards Zane to assist in moving the boxes. They tried to lift one of the boxes but to no success was it moved in any way. I quickly made my way over to them.

"What's in here? It must weigh a ton!" I remarked.

"Old scrolls." Zane responded as Carla walked over with Willow to help.

"Help please?"

"Sure." Carla responded.

Carla and Willow assisted us in lifting the box which made it so much easier. We managed to get to where Zane wanted the box and went back to the next box. This pattern continue until all the boxes were moved where Zane wanted them to go.

 **42, Standing still-**

Calisto Lockly posted at 6:32 this morning. _Out watching the sunrise, it's a little chilly out. Wish you were out here Spencer :)._

A photo of the sunrise was attached. I smiled before responding.

Spencer Kane posted at 6:35 this morning. _CalistoLockly A sunset beats any sunrise. You have heat and they look like cotton candy._

I heard the back door to the veranda shut as Calisto entered the kitchen.

"Really babe?" he asked.

"Yes dear." I smiled as he kissed my forehead.

 **43, (** **Dying)** **-Birth**

I had recently graduated law school and my sister was about to have her first child, a girl. She had only married Zane a year ago and now she had a bun in the oven. She looked so cute because she was finally able to relax from cleaning. Calisto and I had been helping around the house cleaning, giving foot rubs for Carla and putting lotion on her feet as well. The baby shower had been a huge success, and her stress had been lowered through all the starting baby gifts for when little "Kara" came.

Carla had about four more weeks left until it was estimated that she would give birth. Carla wasn't escaping the not so fun parts of pregnancy. Calisto helped do research to make sure Carla was eating the correct foods and fixing her cravings.

When Kara was born a month later, all of us helped Carla and Zane out with babysitting Kara along with diaper changing and feeding Kara so that Carla could take a nap more often.

 **44, Two roads-** [ Robert Frost? It's your fault.]

It was always option A or B no C. Do this or that. Choices are never _fun_ , unless it involves ice cream. However, that not my point… choosing has always been a big problem for me to do especially with Willow and Carla asking me which dessert they should make for thanksgiving, it has always been hard to choose.

 **45, Illusion-**

Seeing the huge cake was shocking, to say the least. It was _at least_ three feet tall and had more layers than I could process. Carla and Willow really outdid themselves this time. The wedding cake looked spectacular. The tuxes coordinated with everything around me, we had gone with traditional tuxes—black and white though Calisto's was whiter and I had more black. They had lined the isles with ombre style blue roses. I could see Calisto at the end of the aisle waiting with his father… we had decided to keep the wedding as traditional as possible.

As Calisto began to walk down the aisle everyone stood up as he walked down the aisle towards me.

When he got to me, I whispered, "You look stunning."

"You do as well." He responded curtly.

The ceremony began and we said our vows, kissed and headed over to the tall cake that Carla and Willow made…

I heard a noise that made me wake up. The wedding…? Had all been a dream? It seemed that had all been an illusion.

 **46, Family-**

Carla, Zane, Calisto headed out to have dinner with dad after school one night. It had taken a month to final set a date that would work for everyone. We had planned on going to the movies after dinner, we couldn't exactly agree on a movie so we did a blind pick and ended up with a sci-fi movie that nobody argued against going to see.

 **47, Creation-** [If you get the reference you get a cookie!] **(non-slash)**

 _Alexander Yew was never one for late night adventure; although, tonight was an exception, as the creepy inhuman wails emanated from his window he couldn't see anything outside of his window since it was pitch black. The atmosphere was oozing with the feeling of a madman running around in the woods outside of his house. Alex's ginger hair barely shone in the moonlight as he quietly walked toward the inhumane noises of pain._

 _It had been the first time he had seen a werewolf and watch a person get killed. He had only been ten and a half at the time, so it was rather traumatizing to watch his neighbor murdered. He had never told his mom because she would have just thought of it as a childish nightmare. He even went as far as to search for his neighbor's body but he never found his neighbor's body._

 _Six months after the incident a letter arrived in the mail, his mother was not home at the time, and it had his name on it… a red wax seal with a phoenix—wings wide open…_ I typed.

"Spencer! What are you writing?" Carla asked.

"Oh, nothing…"

"That doesn't look like nothing…" She said reading over his shoulder.

"Really it's nothing sis," I responded. "Trust me."

"Alex's wearing balaclava isn't he?"

"Eleven year olds don't normally wear balaclava, but yes he is," I quipped, "How did you know?"

"I know because of your habits to put your characters in balaclava, plus it is so fun to say."

"That is true."


End file.
